


Drive Me Home

by BookishTea



Series: Clydeman [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Camping, Clydeman, Fast Food, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oneshot, Road Trips, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Clyde share a tender moment together after returning from a camping trip. (Aged up Clydeman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Home

**Author's Note: Being the thirsty bitch I am, I won't mind some art from this fic. Hmmm...??? *nudge nudge***

* * *

 

The relation of the moon and sun in the sky were fundamental for change, it cast everything in a glow unlike any other. The twilight transformed the landscape into a different realm, one made from navy blues and secretive indigos.

A glimmer of dark orange was there as well, burgundy swirled within, cast with fiery ambition against the consuming darkness. Eric let his eyes skim the tempered surroundings, watching as they glinted from the corner of his eye, like stained glass.

He flexed his grip on the steering wheel, adjusting his position in his seat. The drive had been for hours now, an end to an adventure in his life. _Their life_. Mindful of the fact, he glanced to the sleeping form in passenger.

His boyfriend of six years lay asleep, his face squashed against the cool glass. If Eric listened close enough, he could hear mumbled ramblings, escaped conversations from a dreamland beyond his current grasp. He smiled, tired eyes then fully focusing on the long stretch of road, an endless path that disappeared under tires.

The car smelt of camping, a dizzying concoction of dirt, bug spray, campfire smoke, and wet pine. And maybe spending a day too long without a proper shower, the thought had Eric itchy. Grunting, he rubbed his exposed wrist against the wheel, thankful that he'd rolled his scarlet long sleeved shirt to his bent elbows.

He had worn it for a special occasion, unknowingly his eyes made their way over to Clyde.

_Grrrruhhhkk_

His eyes snapped back, blinking at the sound resonating from his stomach.

"Shit" he whispered.

A yawn softly cut through the air; Clyde groaned as he pulled himself into a sitting position, and moved his seat belt up his torso.

"W..what's going on?"

Affection panged against Eric's heart, and without removing his eyes from the road, he turned the heater back down.

"Nothing. Go ahead and sleep, babe. We aren't home yet."

Clyde yawned again, "Nah, it doesn't matter, I'm already awake."

"Hmm."

_Grruuhhk_

Their eyes held for a moment, before Eric switched back.

"Is that..."

" _Babe_ , _please_."

"...your stomach?"

A groan filled the cozy space between them, joined only by the purr of the car and Clyde's snorting laughing. "That's so...cute! Haha ha!"

Heat blazed on Eric's cheeks, and he scowled. Wordlessly he turned the wheel at a bend in the road, gliding past exposed rock face on either side, an impenetrable wall. Boot lifting from the brake, Eric added the slightest of pressure to the accelerant, letting the scenery twist into a vanishing blink of an eye.

Laughter simmering down, Clyde leaned forward, twisting the radio on until a soft plucking of a guitar filled the air. He hummed, tapping his hand on the armrest as he stared out through his window.

Illuminated from the headlights, a sign broadcast its message before it disappeared.

**Welcome to Eganville**

**_"We'll make you LOVE us!"_ **

Clyde perked up, twisting around to face him, "Did you see that?"

Eric remained stubbornly silent, lips fixed in a pout

Eyes directed at him rolled, "There's a town coming up, where we can get you some food."

"I'm good," Eric reluctantly mumbled, "we're almost home."

His boyfriend snorted, "What difference does it make? Let's get some food... _please?_ " His response was a loud sigh, but the car switched into the right lane. The town was quaint in size, and most of the buildings were fiery from lit streetlamps, but the sight was quite fitting. Like under a sleepy note, fireflies were there to greet them, miniature stars that brightened the path for weary travellers.

The only sounds were from the leaves rustling against one another, turning from the summertime green to crisp golds and reds. That, and a smooth voice from the radio, announcing that they were listening to...

... _10.38 fm, the Nighttime Station for all of your music needs_...

As the host mumbled about sponsors and news within the musical industry, Eric and Clyde debated long and hard about what food to get. Each had their own favourites, whether it was seasoned chicken skins or taco flavoured kisses, they both were quite vocal.

Then, as they coast through the town, they came across a vibrant neon sign. The scarlet hue of it weakly flashed, like it barely held onto life, and wished to share its crucial message before its untimely demise.

"Dude!" In disbelief, giddily Clyde whacked Eric's arm, pointing to the source of the message.

"Shit!" Eric cursed, the shock of the pain had him slipping into the wrong lane. From behind an ear shattering horn thundered behind him, and Eric swerved the vehicle back just in time. A massive transport truck sped past, clearly enough to flatten the both of them.

Loudly Eric's heart pounded in his ears, and his armpits began to sweat. Paler than the moon shining above them, Eric eyed his boyfriend and wasn't surprised to find that Clyde hadn't noticed their near death experience. His eyes were filled with such fascination, and despite himself, Eric made the turn to drive to the building.

The car had barely been parked when Clyde was unlatching his seat belt, and reaching for the door. He brought the leather jacket that had been laid across his lap, the garment that Eric had placed on him as he slept. Slipping out, he donned it, even though it was a few sizes too large on him.

"I've never seen something so beautiful!" Clyde grinned, someone had the amazing idea to create a fast food hybrid, half of the store was devoted to KFC while the other was for Taco Bell. It made him want to cry.

After fishing his wallet from the glove box, Eric slipped out of the driver's side and locked the door behind him.

"Holy fucking shit, that's so rad."

At that exact moment, each were thankful for the 24 hours sign blinking from this fast food monstrosity. Clyde grasp his boyfriend's hand, and together they walked inside.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_

Within the artificial glow, the pair sat across from one another. The decor of the store was different on either side, and unable to be separated from one another for too long, the pair found themselves a table that was in the middle.

The mood was quiet, as words weren't needed. All that was heard was the buzzing of the heaters, and the chewing of food and slurps of pop. Clyde ate his tacos with gusto, ignorant of the sauce dribbling down his face. When he peered up with a smile, he was baffled to see his boyfriend less enthralled with the food.

You couldn't find anyone that liked food better than Eric Cartman, and to see him fiddling with his chicken skins was a mystery.

"Babe?" Clyde whispered, "You okay?"

"Yeah" Eric sighed, not removing his steady gaze from his meal, "I'm fine."

Not content with this behaviour, Clyde set his dripping taco down, and nudged his boyfriend's boot with his shoe.

"You know you can talk to me, right?"

There was a moment of silence, and within that space it was enough for Clyde's heart to squeeze. Eric rose his gaze up to his concerned boyfriend, mulling over the consequences of being honest with him. With a sigh, he mumbled out what he'd been dying to ask him before their trip even started.

"I was...I was wondering..."

"...Yes?"

Eric paused, and absently took one of his napkins and wiped the sauce away from Clyde's face. "W-would you consider, I mean I'm not forcing you or anything...but, uh..." He willed himself to calm down as he inhaled, "...move in with me?"

Clyde was silent for a moment, eyes widened comically as he stared. "Like living together?"

A loud gulp came from Eric, "Not like anything gay...but yeah...So?"

Tasting of tacos, a kiss was pressed against his lips, spicy and sweet. Eric's eyes fluttered to a close as the store began to swim, and his greasy fingers reached out to cradle the side of his boyfriend's face. Clyde pulled away, "I was wondering when you were going to ask" he breathed, a blush consuming his face.

A grin was slow to stretch across Eric's face, "C'mon, let me drive you _home_."

 

 

 


End file.
